


Switch

by EarthCallingAlice



Series: Catching the Sunrise Series [16]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Car Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Music, Open Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their way to a motel in Logan's car, Kurt and Logan fight over what radio station to listen to and it leads to a rough romp. Wam bam thank you man!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switch

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this fic after reading an issue of 'Wolverine' where the barkeep tells Logan not to play Hank Williams. Logan has been described as a Hank Williams fan in the comic and Kurt a Beatles fan in the cartoon so I thought I'd play with it. I hope you enjoy. :)
> 
> Originally published on March 14, 2011
> 
> I don’t own Logan or Kurt. Marvel and Disney do.

^^^

As Kurt and Logan drove along the narrow, lonely road the next song on the radio broke into their thoughts. The song that was playing lead to opposing responses. To Kurt Wagner the song was like an unwelcome party crasher, he wasn’t as big a fan of ‘Country’ as Logan except for some artists he rather enjoyed like Johnny Cash or Patsy Kline but the sound of Hank Williams was enough to get under his skin and cause him to want to jump out of the moving vehicle. Ok, maybe that was a dramatic overstatement but still. He understood that the artist wasn’t a bad singer but there was something about his music that, well… got to him. It was all just preference really. And everyone had that one musician that they could not stand. Unfortunately Hank was it.

Kurt looked over at Logan and studied the joy on his face as he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel and sang along softly, though out of key. The older mutant caught him staring and winked. Kurt smiled back, painfully; he was almost wincing as the forced smile hid as much of his inner turmoil as it could. The song went against every fiber of his musical being.

“We should be at the gas station soon, judging by that sign a few miles back.” Logan said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Kurt nodded but said nothing as he rubbed the back of his neck in irritation. He did not understand it. It was just a song. _Kurt Wagner, you’re being foolish. You’ve faced many a horrible villain only to have a song bring you to such lows._

“Hmm… ‘Neath a cold gray tomb of… of stone...” Logan began to hum. 

Kurt shook his head. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up into his lovers face, that handsome face that was smiling and enjoying that song, that song… that horrid song. _ARGH!!!_

“Are you all right, Darlin’? You seem tense.” Logan studied him with that look that caused his brows to furrow and his eyes to crinkle, the concern made him feel all the more wretched as he was mentally berating his taste in music. 

Kurt forced a smile again and responded with rushed cheer. “Of course, I’m just a little hungry. I really can’t wait until we get there.” Kurt made a show of rubbing his tummy. Of course, that was their reason for stopping at the gas station initially, he had been hungry for a half an hour, but it wasn’t hunger pains that he was feeling now. No. It was replaced with something far more powerful - horror. Sheer horror at the song of doom. The song of the apocalypse. The song —

“Out there in that… hmm… lonesome graveyard…”

Kurt felt his whole body stiffen. _Gott! Yes, the graveyard where music goes to die!_

Kurt once again looked over at that face and tried to remember why he was with this man, this handsome, loyal, rugged man. Kurt smiled and took a breath.

“ ‘Neath a cold gray tomb of stone.” Logan gave a little whistle at the end to punctuate. 

Kurt smiled. _Ok. Ja. I can do this. I barely heard that last verse._ Kurt looked up in shock as he heard that same voice usher in a new song. Was?!? He thought it was over! 

“Man, this is great, I guess it’s a block.” 

That was it! It was! _Nein!_ Kurt quickly changed the station to that of his favorite rock station. Ah… the Beatles were playing. It was 'Come Together.' He sighed happily.

Logan looked at him in surprise and slight annoyance. “Hey, what are you doin’ changin’ on Hank like that?”

“I thought we could have a change.” Kurt smiled. “As much as I love Hank, I thought perhaps you would like something different?”

Logan gave him a strange look. “No. That’s fine. I want to listen to the rest of that song.” Kurt watched as Logan’s beefy hand reached for the knob. And once again that awful music, in his humble opinion, filled the space in Logan’s classic Mustang. 

Kurt sat for about a minute more before changing the station back to the one he switched to before. Then he looked out the window as if that alone would cause him to become invisible to Logan’s staring eyes that were now drilling into the back of his head. Logan always was touchy about Hank. He sighed. Kurt hummed to the music before he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Kurt turned around to find Logan looking at him intently with an unreadable expression. If he was angry he did not show it. 

“What did you just do?”

Kurt looked down, and then looked back up, not quite looking at Logan. “I um… I changed the station.”

“Yeah, you did. Why? Hey, never mind. It doesn’t matter because I’m changing it back.” Logan reached over and turned it back. 

“Really, Schatz. Let’s have some variety. Hank is… wonderful. But let’s listen to something different.” Kurt switched it back.

Logan looked at Kurt, a bit shocked at his overbearing display. “No. I insist. Let’s listen to Hank.” He made a show of changing it this time. He put more oomph into it thought Kurt. The German mutant sighed. 

“Nein. Let’s listen to the greatest band in the world.” Kurt leaned over and switched it back. Logan looked at him, cool blue eyes blinking as his mouth dropped open and doing its best impression of a fish out of water. The young mutant raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms in defiance. 

“That’s it.” Logan muttered as he pulled over to a patch of dirt at the side of the road. The gruff mutant glared but Kurt didn’t flinch. “I’m going to change it back. And you aren’t going to touch that dial.” Logan nodded in triumph as if those words alone were enough. “Don’t fight me on this, Darlin.’ “ 

Kurt smiled evilly. “No. I want to listen to the Beatles.” He switched the radio back.

“Yeah, well I want to listen to Hank.” Logan changed it back and now increased his glare tenfold.

“No. Beatles.” Then Kurt switched back again.

Logan now stared daggers into him, though it really didn’t look like anger, but something else entirely. He saw Logan’s chest as it rose and fell rapidly.

“Change it back.” Logan looked like he was smiling, but not quite. It was a bit of a mad look actually, the look that usually happened when he thought of a really naughty idea. 

Kurt smiled back, devilishly, light sparked in his golden eyes. “Nein. Make m—“ 

Suddenly Kurt felt himself pushed against the seat for a fierce kiss. Logan’s lips were almost painfully crushing against his. He could feel the bruises forming practically. “Mmph!”

“Mmmrr.” Logan uttered. Kurt’s mouth was being ravished as he felt Logan’s tongue jab into his mouth and capture his; the older mutant nipped his bottom lip briefly before continuing his assault on his mouth. 

Kurt gasped. “Logan…”

“Shut up, you.” Logan silenced him again with another searing kiss.

“Mmm.” Kurt began to purr and stopped struggling from his initial surprise. He then felt Logan’s rough, wet, slightly chapped lips on his neck as he lain near violent kisses and nips on the base of his throat and then across his collarbone.

“Take off your pants. Now. You've got a lot to answer for.” Logan pulled back and smiled mischievously. “You’ve been giving me grief this whole ride.” 

Kurt did as was bid and nodded. Then he had a thought, as he stopped unbuttoning his Jeans. “But, Logan, perhaps someone will see us?” The blue mutant looked around warily. Despite his nervousness, the idea actually intensified his desire. 

He heard Logan mutter under his breath a swear as he was obviously searching for the lube in his duffle bag. “There hasn’t been anyone for miles. Besides, we'll improvise.”

Kurt shrugged, too lost in lust to really care anymore. He finished unbuttoning his pants and lifted himself up and pulled them down along with his underwear in one smooth motion, looking around quickly.

“Ah. Found it. Looks like we’re in business, Elf.” Kurt snorted at that statement, he felt giddy with excitement as he reached for the lever that adjusted the seat. It became stuck, it caused him to yank at it roughly and he was suddenly thrust back and found himself looking into the back seat. 

Kurt closed his eyes and sighed. “Perhaps if we’re down low enough no one will see us…”

“Yeah, well, that’s their problem. Nothin’ or no one better get in the way of our fun if they know what’s good for them.” The older man growled lowly. 

Kurt opened his eyes and looked at his feral lover and shivered at Logan’s sudden domineering and possessive attitude. He knew that tone of voice, when he was ready to protect what was his. The snap of the lube cap caused him to jump in anticipation. 

Logan unzipped his pants with flourish and swiftly pulled them down like an impatient teenager. Then he looked down at his Elf, with a look of mock disapproval. “You’ve been a pain in my ass all day.” 

Kurt did as he was told as he stretched his legs on each side and lightly brushed his cock, biting his bottom lip as he looked sharply and longingly into Logan's eyes with a hint of pretend contriteness. “Ja, Mein Herr. I've been a handful.” 

Logan’s breath caught. He **loved** that look. His young lover wore his desire on his sleeve; it sure as hell made their sexual romps all the more pleasurable. He looked on as Kurt wiggled wantonly in abandon. He slowly teased Kurt’s bud with a finger causing his companion to purr; once he pushed the finger inside he let out a sharp gasp, and when he reached the third finger he was squirming and moaning and begging. 

“Please.”

Logan removed his fingers and licked his lips. “Yeah, beg me. Let me hear it again.”

“Please, mein Meister. I want to feel that big cock inside me. Oh, please.” Kurt moaned as he spread his legs further, then let out a sharp gasp as his feral mates thick girth entered his opening. 

“Oh, yeah.” Logan threw his head back and groaned at the delicious tightness of his partner’s body, so hot, so slick - like silk. He closed his eyes in ecstasy. 

“Unh! So hard… Liebster.” Kurt panted heavily. 

Logan picked up the pace as he grabbed Kurt’s thighs and pushed them aside just a little more and thrust repeatedly, he started the rhythm out slow but it wasn’t long before the movements become rough and fast. From the moaning and soft cries coming from below the Elf wasn’t complaining. 

Kurt felt that little bundle of nerves inside being hit repeatedly now and he felt like his whole body was melting inside. Kurt threw his head back, screwing his eyes shut. He reached up and grabbed the top of the seat and held on, the sound of leather and flesh slapping together. 

“Oh, sweet mercy.” Logan picked up Kurt’s left leg and pinned it back as he began to thrust rapid-fire. 

“Oh, ja. Fuck me, please!” 

“Yeah… g-gotta teach you a lesson.” Logan was now panting heavily. He saw that Kurt was reaching for his cock and grabbed his hand, He shook his head at Kurt as he pinned that hand against the seat. “You’re coming from my dick and nothin’ else, Darlin.’” 

The young man felt caught in that look, so intense, so commanding, he could do nothing but obey. He nodded in supplication. “Ja, M-Mein Lehrer. My t-teacher.” Kurt managed to spit out between cries. Kurt then felt his chin being pulled tightly into a passionate kiss. The kiss lasted only several seconds as one well placed thrust caused him to pull back and shout, spending himself right there. “Uh-- AH!” 

Logan kept pushing into that welcoming channel up until the end as he too came; deep inside his lover, bathing the young mans insides with his essence. “Kurt!” The rugged man collapsed against his elfin mate, breathing heavily, he felt his body slick with sweat as it slid against Kurt’s own damp velvety skin. He felt his back being stroked by familiar hands. 

“That was… amazing. I cant believe we did that.” Kurt spit out between taking gulps of air.

“Yeah, it was.” Logan sighed with a goofy grin plastered on his face. He could hear Kurt’s rapid heartbeat beneath his ear. "You were hot."

Kurt chuckled. “I don’t think we’ll be stopping at that gas station. The motel near the state park is only an hour away. We’ll get something at the restaurant near there. After we wash up.” 

“Good idea.” Logan sniffed himself.

“Anyway, I feel… full now.” Kurt winced at the bad pun, and winced again as he felt Logan pull out, he moaned. 

After they finished dressing and wiping themselves off with paper towels they kept in the back seat, they continued on out to the main road, the night breeze was welcome on their now clammy skin, and this time Logan left the radio off.

^^^


End file.
